Breaking up the Girl
by eatsyourface
Summary: Starfighter has to get over Usagi. Because if she doesn't, she'll be breaking up not only one lady, but two...


**Disclaimer:** The Three Lights, the Sailor Starlights, all other Sailor Soldiers mentioned (unless otherwise stated) and Sailor Moon are created and copyrighted by Takeuchi Naoko and owned by Kodansha publishing and TOEI Animation, Inc. This is a fanfiction meant to entertain, but not meant to make a profit. This story is © 2002 by me, Seito no Senshi (Seishi Kou).  
'Breaking up the Girl' is written, sung and copyrighted by Garbage. I do not claim ownership of this song.  
  
**Authors Note:** 'Breaking up the Girl,' rewritten! ^_^ I am much more prouder of this version! *burns old one*  
  
**'Sayonara:'** People only say this when they know that they are never coming back. It's a permanent 'Good-bye.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_What is the most painful thing in the world?  
Some would say that being hurt physically would be that.  
Others say that watching their loved ones die all around them would be it.  
And the few that know true pain, would say that loving someone who loved someone else would be the most painful experience in life. That it would make you, or break you. Those that know that feeling are few. They stay silent, because they do not want to hurt the one that they love. They support others, comfort them when they are hurt, but nobody notices when they themselves die inside…_  
  


**_Breaking up the Girl_**   
  
  
**In a modern culture  
My friend you must be careful  
They've a million ways to kill you**  
  
I always knew that there were more ways then one to skin a cat. I truly did; I experienced it. My Princess was always right in front of me, and always out of my reach. Then Galaxia came, and she was forced to leave to search for the Light of Hope. We went after her; we had to protect her, had to make sure that she would be safe. It was our duty. It still is. During those years of searching, the pain left me. I missed her, but I blocked it away, replaced it with determination to find her. And gradually, I forgot all about what I had felt.  
Then we arrived on Earth, and we became idols in Japan. And it was there that I first met Tsukino Usagi.  
I fell in love with her. She shone so brightly, so much like my own Princess, that I was instantly attracted to her. I guess you could say that I started out loving her because she reminded me of Kakyuu, but that changed over time. I cared for her because she was herself. The sad thing was that she was already in love with someone else. Chiba Mamoru. Fate had already planned out their life for them, but I wasn't aware of that at the time.  
She was always crying, because she didn't know why her Mamo-chan did not call her, or write to her. She didn't know that his Golden Crystal had already been stolen by Galaxia. I couldn't help but be angry at him. I thought; _'Why are you hurting her like this?! Don't do that!'_  
I didn't know any better.  
  
**In this dangerous world  
There's an art to growing old  
Taking chances  
Magic happens**  
  
I was very surprised when I found out her true identity. Tsukino Usagi, holder of the strongest starseed in the galaxy. That she was actually Sailor Moon, and also the future ruler of Earth. Her soldiers were just as surprised when they found out who we- Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou- really were. Not true men, just Sailor Soldiers wearing a magical disguise. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto did not really like us that much. I cannot blame them- they were just defending their Solar System and their King and Queen from outside invaders. They were attacking the wrong people. Yes, we were from the outside, but we were not invading. Galaxia had taken over that part from us. Those three were always getting in our way. Sailor Moon and I were about to shake hands, to work together. And they came, and prevented that from happening. Their intentions were honorable, but they were trying to kill the wrong people.  
Those trying to separate us did not do much good. It only made my feelings for Usagi grow.  
When the final battle came, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto let Usagi talk to me.  
_'Only for five minutes though,'_ were the words of the Sky King. Usagi was crying then, I'm not sure but I think she had some idea about what I felt towards her. And I said to her;  
_'Don't feel sad that I am just an unrequited love.'_ She looked pretty damn surprised then, and I knew that she was completely ignorant to what I felt. So I took a chance, and I kissed her. She turned her head, and I knew then that Usagi would never look at me as anything more then a friend.  
_Don't be upset that I am nothing more then an unrequited love…_  
  
**One mistake's all it takes  
And your life has come undone  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl**  
  
After that little kiss, we left to fight the battle. Win, lose, who knew what would happen? Who would come out the victor.  
Kakyuu Princess died then. We were singing, challenging the Golden Senshi to come. The ground was crackling beneath us, people were screaming, but we never stopped. Galaxia finally came. We were in our true forms then. Her eyes immediately spotted Kakyuu-hime.  
_'Welcome, Princess of the Olives.'_ She attacked moments after that, but Kakyuu-sama was able to hold her off for a while, protecting us with her shield. Galaxia proved to be too strong in the end though, and the shield broke. She was laughing when she stole the starseed of our Princess.  
_'My Starlights... You must work together to defeat her… Together…'_ Those were Kakyuu-sama's last words, before life left her. It was shocking. We finally found her, only to have her taken away again. Galaxia left after that, she wanted to play with us. And we were walking right into her trap. Sailor Moon and her soldiers tried to stop us, but nothing would make us see. I wanted to stay and protect her… but I wanted to avenge Kakyuu. We went in, and we were beaten up pretty badly. So sue us. We were feeling suicidal. So there we were, beaten up, fuku torn in places we didn't know were possible, Galaxia laughing her evil laugh. And she lifted up her arms, crossed her wrists, and sent out those blasts.  
One, two, three.  
Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus were the next to go. They saved us, jumped in the way of the blasts meant for us.  
_'To protect the ones that are important.'  
'Sailor Moon and Starlights are very important to us.'  
'Please... in our place, protect Usagi and this world.'_  
And then we understood what Kakyuu-sama had meant.  
We knew that we had to protect Sailor Moon. Only then would Galaxia be defeated. Only then, would our Princess be avenged.  
  
**It's a drag  
I know it's hard  
But you're tearing her apart  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl**  
  
It was after the deaths of Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune that we were finally 'accepted.' See, for some reason, Uranus and Neptune let their starseeds be taken. Then they went off and killed Pluto and Saturn.  
_'If you join my side, then I will let you live- even after your Sailor Crystals are taken.'  
'Well, Uranus, what do you think?'  
'If it means that I will be with you, even under the rule of the devil, then yes.'  
'And so will I. Let the devil take our lives, so that we will be together- forever…'_  
I kept thinking; _'You traitors! How could you?! To your Princess of all people!'_  
Sailor Moon had lost her faith by then; but then the Sky King and her Sea Queen turned, and tried to take Galaxia's starseed. It turned out, that it was all a trick. It was all in vain though, because Galaxia **didn't** have a starseed. If we had paid attention, we would've noticed that she too wore those bracelets, just like the ones that the anima-mates had worn.  
Uranus told me to protect Usagi.  
Either I was a last resort, or she truly believed that I was capable of protecting her.  
We ended up not doing much, except watching Serenity defeat Chaos. It was pretty amazing; Galaxia wasn't defeated with blasts. She was brought down by a good and pure heart. Usagi asked her to lead all the starseeds back to their planets, and Galaxia smiled and thanked her. She disappeared after that, and all the Senshi were revived. And I saw Mamoru live, for the very first time. I could never compete with someone as wise, or as loving as him. Only he could care and protect Usagi with all his heart. And he was the only person that Usagi could give all her heart to. I realized then that Usagi and Mamoru were 'carved from the same tree.' That Usagi could never live without Mamoru and vice versa.  
_If I truly cared for Usagi, then I would leave._  
  
**I am afraid that there's much to be afraid of  
Here today and gone tomorrow**  
  
I did that- when I left to go home with My Princess and my fellow soldiers and friends. I was scared; I didn't want to have to go. I didn't want to have to go through and heart-break. But staying here would've meant leaving my Princess, my friends and Kinmokusei. And I'd be seeing her every single day. Seeing her with Mamoru  
  
**Don't end up in the gutter  
Just like the one before  
You're just the same  
Such a loser**  
  
All of us love-sick idiots should know this. When you're in a big 'rut' over a 'chick,' you get these psychic feelings. You might not know that much about her past, but you get these little feelings that tell you something.  
No one ever told me, but, I had the feeling that there were others before me. Others that had tried to take Her away, and had failed.  
I don't know why I bothered.  
Maybe it was the way she shone. I don't know why I tried to replace him.  
And hurt her so.  
Obviously, Yaten disapproved of my new 'obsession.' Taiki only started to criticize me when he found out that Tsukino Usagi, 'Queen of Klutz' as Yaten so nicely put, was Sailor Moon. It made things between the three of us difficult. It made me doubt the way I felt about Kakyuu…  
I was betraying my Princess by feeling this way.  
  
**One mistake's all it takes  
And your life has come undone  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
It's a drag  
I know it's hard  
But you're tearing her apart  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl**  
  
Like I said, we left after Serenity exorcised Chaos from the body of Galaxia. I told her that I would always remember her.  
Her answer was that we would be friends forever. Everybody laughed, but I only felt like jumping off the tallest building- in my civilian form. She was incredibly confused, asking,  
_'What? What's so funny?'_ Nobody bothered telling her what I had really meant. We said our good-byes; even Yaten was smiling. So I told Mamoru one thing.  
_'Mamoru-san. Protect her.'_ And then I laughed. _'It's just some guy speaking.'_ And he smiled.  
We transformed into our true forms, saying 'Sayonara' to Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou of the Three Lights and then 'Sayonara'ed' the Solar System Senshi..  
_'We won't forget you.'  
'Come back soon and visit us!'  
'Bai bai.'  
'Sayonara.'_ And we left.  
I don't know if Usagi ever truly realized that my feelings were more then just between friends. I want her to know, but at the same time, I don't.  
To know, so that she'd understand.  
Never to find out, because I want her to be happy.  
Because I don't want to break her heart.  
  
**You've go to let her go because you're breaking up**  
  
It's been a while since Galaxia came and trashed the galaxy. A long, long time. Maybe… six, seven years?  
I still feel the same way towards Her. I think it's getting easier though- I'm not sure, but I think it is. I am trying not to, but it's hard. I'm not all too sure if Kakyuu knows, but I think she does. She knows us all too well- more then anybody else.  
Yaten and Taiki know that I still care, but they rarely say anything about it. When they do, it usually ends up with me going off in a huff, and them coming to me bearing gifts of peace.  
It's hard to look at Kakyuu these days, knowing that I cared for her. I still do, but those years of searching, of being away? Then meeting Usagi? It changed. Things are strained between us, because of me. She tries to lighten up the atmosphere; but it must be this look on my face because it always ends up in an uncomfortable silence.  
I don't want to hurt her.  
  
_'We'll be friends for ever.'_ I have to understand that. That's all Usagi and I ever will be.  
_Friends._  
  
**You're breaking up the girl**  
  
"Kakyuu-sama." Fighter reached out and touched the arm of her princess hesitantly. "Daijoubu?" The Olive Blossom Princess looked up and smiled sadly.  
"Daijoubu, Fighter." Her protector raised an eyebrow; obviously unconvinced.  
"You know that you can talk to me, ne?"  
"I do, Fighter." She didn't voice what they both thought. "I know that I can trust you."  
  


_Let me ask you a question.  
What is the most painful thing in the world?  
The few that know would tell you that it loving someone, who Sees someone else.  
That it would either make you, or **break** you.  
But what would be the most wonderful experience in the world?  
Finding out that perhaps that Someone, isn't as ignorant as you thought they were…_  
  


"So what have you been doing, that has you all cheerful?" Kakyuu smiled at Fighter.  
"I walked away from something." Fighter looked up at the sky, face clouding for a moment. And then her 'cheerful' expression returned, and she grinned at her Princess. "It should've happened a long time ago."  
_But I walked away._  



End file.
